Ghost notes
by Rosedream
Summary: Series of quick shots. Romance, horror, contemplation, drama. Just a bunch of goodies about Ghost Hunt
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I am going to do a series of snippets. Little peaks into a case. My aim is not write more than 200 words per update.

**Home**

Everyone is dying of anticipation around me, fidgeting, squirming in their seats. 5..4..3..2..1.. Ding ding! Some stand up and sprint for the door, others take the more calm approach and get up and stretch. No one lingers.

My books are heavy on my back; sweat begins to drip into the small of my back. I drift through crowds of people all eager to be somewhere other than where they are. Rushing to and fro, I too am rushing. I need to get home soon, everyone is waiting for me.

The feeling of fall is in the air; a slight nip, the smell of the trees dying a little. The breeze brings with it a faint anticipation and a warning of the change in season.

I hurry faster after glancing at my watch. Panting I skip steps up to the second floor. The door opens with a faint tinkle. I breathe deeply… familiar surrounding relaxing me after a long day at school. Everyone sitting around on the couches smile at me. Blue eyes cut to the clock and then to me.

"Mai… tea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Client**

A young woman walked in who looked as though she hasn't slept in weeks. Dark circles ring her eyes and she rubs her hands nervously over and over as she stood just in the doorway.

I have learned to tell who will be our next client. People say that Naru takes only the cases that interest him, and they are right to a certain extent. The people who come in with extravagant stories are either freaked out or haggard. The freaked out people do not get Naru's attention. Why? Because they are bursts of energy complaining about things that made them jump. Thrill-seekers almost. They just want Naru to come in and confirm what they think they know, that there are ghosts in their homes. Do they really want Naru to fix it? I don't actually think so. In fact they probably invite people over for dinner and try to scare their friends.

It's the tired, pale, injured and lost people who have the cases that Naru is interested in. These people have ghosts that keep them up at night too afraid to sleep in their own home.

Naru raises his eyebrow at me after the woman left as if to say what? No comment?

I smiled smugly at him, "I knew as soon as she walked in that you would take the case."

Hmph… He looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence

I have never understood why Ayako complains about riding in the van with Naru and Lin. Lin concentrates on the road, which is good considering all of the people who shouldn't be driving. Naru begins preliminary paperwork and research for the new case.

And I sit, listening to the thrum of the tires, watching the scenery drift by. It is very silent in the van. But it is a silence that doesn't need to be filled. We are content to just be in each other's company with out a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Haunted

My "animal instinct" has become more refined. I can now tell as soon as I step out of the van if a home is haunted by ghosts. I know I know, why would we even be there if it wasn't haunted? Well, sometimes a place is just not haunted by a ghost. Take my very first case, that was a building with ground issues. So not haunted by a ghost, just an angst teenager.

But a home haunted by ghosts has a feel to it. It is never the same but it is there. It could be the feel of wind brushing the hair on the back of your neck; or the hush of no wind movement at all. Something off that lets me know, triggers my fight or flight response. Dogs have it too; however they are even better at it then me. They can pinpoint it down to a room or place on the property.

I am Naru's unofficial dog. He watches me when we get out of the van. Gauging my reaction to a home.

I stepped out of the van last, going to stand next to Naru. I looked at the home, old and dramatically placed at the foot of a large hill. The house stared me down. I shivered and stepped back a little behind Naru.

Naru turned his head to me and then back to the house. "Hmmm"


	5. Chapter 5

Horror

I stared in horrified fascination at the homeowners. The young woman who had come to see us was a sane decent person. Her parents on the other hand…

The father was a tall, thin floor mat. He just nodded in time to the ranting and ravings of his short plump mouth of a wife. I watched in awe as she just kept talking! I wonder if she even needs air?

I shared a look with Bou-san, mirth danced in his eyes. If I was a ghost I too would start haunting like mad! If I were lucky I would haunt this nightmare right out of the house!


	6. Chapter 6

Baby

SPR may be Naru's baby but the computer system is defiantly Lins. We fumbling clods are allowed to bring in the equipment. But the set up and assembly of the wall of technology is all Lin.

I tried to help one time in a quest to get on Lin's good side. I have since regretted that impulse…

The glare he gave me kept me so scared that the man-eating ghost on that case didn't even turn my head. Since then if I take one more step with that computer beyond bringing it in to the current location of the base, he glares and watches me until I back away from his equipment.

Don't ever touch that man's computer!


	7. Chapter 7

Cold

In every case we take the base temperatures of the rooms of the house, mansion, hotel, you get the picture…

This home was no different. I went with Bou-san and we went to the kitchen, then the bedrooms, we even did the creepy basement. Finally the last room was the master bedroom. I stepped into the room and went to stand next to the window. The view was amazing, I could see up the mountain.

I shivered… then shivered again. I turned to Bou-san who was taking the temperature in this room.

"Bou-san, does it seem colder in here, then in other rooms?"

He looked at me, and then looked around the room, checking shadows. Then he looked back at me, eyebrows fixed in concentration. He looked me up and down. Paused. "Mai, you are standing on an air vent."


	8. Chapter 8

Slumber Party

Sometimes when we are on a case going to bed feels like being at a friends house and having a slumber party. Us three girls get together and do each other hair and make-up. We have fights and share stories. Even Masako and I get along if we don't discuss anything about Naru.

We were sharing scary stories. Cliché? Yah but fun!

Masako has the best stories. She can tell them in that doll-like voice without any voice inflection. During one story, Ayako and I were clutching each other, leaning forward listening to every word.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Are you ok in there we thought we heard screams?" Bou-san called. He opened the door.

"AHHH!" He screamed and ran out of the room.

Ayako and I turned to look at each other puzzled. Serenely Maskao stood up. "I think it is time to wash the face masks off."


	9. Chapter 9

Exchange

Bou-san came scuttling into the base room. His face was ghastly white. He was gasping for air.

"It…it was awful! I don't want to see that! My eyes! My eyes!!"

John went over to Bou-san and rubbed his back. Then rather slyly asked, "So… who was the scariest?"

Bou-san paused in the middle of his wailing. He cocked his face in thought. "Hmm that would have to be Masako…"

Suddenly Lin and John cursed. Bou-san's eyes got wide as he saw the two hand money over to Naru.

"Wha..??"

Naru smirked. "I won the bet."


	10. Chapter 10

Urge

I awoke to an urge. An urge so profound that I knew I would be unable to suppress its call. The only problem I had was that it was dark and I was in an unfamiliar home. Not only that but it was a dark, unfamiliar _haunted_ home!

I looked at my two sleeping companions. I didn't want to wake them up just for one of them to escort me to the bathroom! I thought about my options, I could stay here and hope to God that I didn't wet the bed or tiptoe down the long dark hallway to the bathroom. Based on the fact that I was clenching my thighs together in an attempt to not pee the bed already I knew that I really only had one option.

I stood up and tiptoed towards the door. I opened it very slowly and peered down the hall. It was dark and quiet. Opening the door the rest of the way I tiptoed out of the room and started down the hall.

Suddenly something giggled in my ear.

I jumped about ten feet in the air and hit the ground running! I ran into the bathroom slammed the door and threw the lights on.

Whew! Nothing in here! I locked the door for good measure and then went about my business.

I know I was just scared to death! But well that scare had just about made me pee my pants!! I would never be able to face Naru after an incident like that!

When I finished I looked at the still locked door. Hmmmm Do I really want to face the hallway again? I opened the door and peeked outside, at the end of the hall I saw the shapes of two young children, unsubstantial and giggling. I slammed the door.

Trapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Creepy

I stood there, staring at the door. The overhead light of the bathroom bright and glaring as only a bathroom light can be. It was still way way too early in the morning to still be awake. I shifted from foot to foot. Grabbed my confidence and decided to look and see if the two child-like ghosts had left yet.

I peeked out and saw them standing at the end of the hallway, right next to the bedroom door. They stood side by side staring at me. Suddenly they began to sing softly…

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout… Down came the rain and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again! _

Giggling the two gave me a smile.

I shuddered, and slammed the door shut.

**********************************************

The next morning I awoke to Naru staring down at me, eyebrow quirked. I was in the bathtub, holding a toilet plunger defensively across my body.

"Rough night?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I needed to give a little background to keep the story going, and to understand the humor to come…

A Day Begins

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The windows were open, letting in the soft smells of early morning. Tea was slurped and the quiet clink of chopsticks hitting bowls sounded through the room. When everyone was finished I refilled the tea cups and we sat around the tea table to discuss the nights' events.

Well, I really should say that everyone else listened as Lin and I gave our reports. You could say we are the night shift. Lin stays up all night (Naru with him for most of the night, workaholic!) monitoring and recording.

So he gives the first report. Eyes tired and movements slow. As soon as we are done he will head off for bed to get some much needed rest.

I am decidedly more chipper, being that my report comes from having actually been asleep! You could say that I really know how to multitask! I can sleep and work at the same time!

We have learned that the _cough_ "loud" mother has actually lost a pair of twins, boy and girl, to a fever when they were seven. Which would explain the children I saw last night, and according to the young daughter who had seen us in the office, they had been quite the pair of tricksters!

I glanced at Naru when I learned this. Hmm I hope they do something embarrassing to him next time instead of me!


	13. Chapter 13

Signs of a Haunting

Later that afternoon we were touring the home to look for more clues. What exactly Naru thought we would find I don't know. But I was paired with John and Bou-san and Ayako were paired with each other.

John and I had quite a few laughs and sweat-drops because we could hear them arguing back and forth from across the house!

We met up at the Base. Frustrated with arguing with each other they both _harrupmed_! And with crossed arms and noses stuck up in the air turned their backs on each other.

It was at that moment a bright light streaked between them. Giving a yell John tried to jump in between the two. Looking startled the two turned around to try to see what was there. I could only look on with surprise, finally I got them to turn around completely and let me see their backs.

Naru had come out at the noise and saw what I was seeing. He smirked. "That seems accurate to me."

Written on the back of their shirts in bold letters was an arrow and an inscription. "I'm with stupid ."


	14. Chapter 14

**An Evening Salutation**

I brushed my teeth, finger combed my hair and put on my pajamas. The girls were already in bed when I got to the room. Masako was out like a light, snoring daintly. Ayako was also passed out, splayed out on her bed, face buried into the pillow. Thankfully they had left the light on. It had taken me a while to finish up the evening reports and then get ready for bed.

I smiled at them and then eyeing my bed and any possible pitfalls, made ready to turn off the overhead light and then jump into bed.

Click.

Out went the light.

I made my way gingerly through the dark. Felt the bed and then pulled back the covers. I slid into the soft sheets, fluffed my pillow a little and then completely laid down. Rolled over. Right into a cold clammy little body. A little boy whispered "Good night Mai!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Patience**

I don't remember much, but I think someone was screaming in an awfully high wail and climbing up a tall Chinese man like a tree, I had _no_ idea how I got there.

We were in the hallway. I can only assume that they had come running to rescue me and I proceeded to maul Lin.

"Mai! Mai what is it!?" Naru was demanding. I pointed towards the bedroom.

"It was in my bed and said good night to me!!"

Naru looked surprised and then shook his head, "Are you such a coward that someone saying good night scares you so?"

With that I got indigent; better angry than scared anyways! I climbed off the long suffering Lin and marched right up to Naru. "Naru you jerk! Try climb in bed and have you find something in there you didn't expect!!"

"hmmm" he commented.

Lin let out a deep sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Something to be happy about**

The next morning I was a mess, jumping at little noises and too scared to go into the bathroom by myself. When I made it to the breakfast table, where everyone and the host family was eating; I was very aware that I looked like I had wrestled a bear and stayed up for seven days straight. I mean how well would you sleep after a stunt like that?

I shared a look with the equally horrible looking big sister of the family, Ayumi. Now I understood why she had looked so desperate when asking for help. Those damn brothers wouldn't leave her alone!

Instantly the lady of the house and Masako started in on us. Commenting on our appearances and berating us for waking them up in the middle of the night. Apparently while one brother had visited me the other had pulled the same prank on his sister. This would explain why Bou-san and John hadn't been part of the group to meet my frantic screaming. Masako and Ayako of course had been left in the dust as I ran from the room wailing.

Finally they left us alone. I had been too tired to fight with Masako. I think that maybe Ayumi was just use to her mother. Both ladies made a sound of discontent with us and then left after the rest of the group who were done eating.

As Masako and the mother left I noticed that on the back of their clothes was a pinned on sign reading "Kick Me!"

I shared a smile with Ayumi and we companionably drank our morning tea.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Whiff of things to come…**

It is of course inevitable that the little boys would tire of bothering the two girls and turn to bigger and greater fish. A loud anguished male scream was the first sign that they had targeted different victims.

The group came running.

Due to the bent over position of pure anguish the immediate cause was apparent. Purple hair.

Bou-san had taken a shower after breakfast. It also resulted in purple hair.

Hmmm, she caught Ayako snickering. Masako looked horrified. The rest contemplative. Mai released a long sigh. This was going to make for a long _nose-suffering_ stay. No one was going to be showering…


	18. Chapter 18

**Loud**

It had been a hot day. Sweat glistened on the brow, congealed at the base of the back. Everyone was trying to sit a polite distance from each other. No one but Naru and Lin had showered for two days now. Everyone was too afraid.

Mai assumed that Lin and Naru had some way of protecting themselves. Or they were just _that _self-assured that nothing would happen to them.

Bou-san kept fingering his purple hair. The color had deepened a little more and Mai privately thought that he actually looked rather sexy with this color. Very punk.

Oh here came Masako. Mai gave a private grin when she saw her coming. This last day the two twerps had started to pick on Masako. Therefore becoming Mai's favorite ghosts _ever_.

As Masako sat down a loud "Thrrrwwwerpt!" sounded.

The men and Masako tried to pretend that the sound echoing through the room hadn't come from her. Mai gestured to Ayako "5". She shook her head "6". Mai shrugged.

Masako shifted. "sssthhhhhTHEWWRPT!"

Mai grinned at Ayako and she gestured a "9".


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I feel the need to explain the last "note." Has anyone ever played the prank on someone where when a person went to sit down you placed a whoopee cushion down so that when they sat is sounded like they let out a loud fart? Well in the last chapter the two ghosts where tormenting prim and proper Masako with this. So that every time she sat down or shifted in her seat they would sound out a farting noise. Humiliating for someone who prides themselves on their lady-like manners. Mai and Ayako were "grading" the sound of the farts. 1 not so loud- 10 echoing.

* * *

**Rub-a-dubb-dub!**

Mai had had enough! After three days with out air-conditioning and showers she was feeling down right horrible.

"ARGH!" Mai stood up garnering everyone's attention. "I am going to take a shower!"

She left the room to a faint "finally" from Naru. The rest looked surpised and hopeful. Mai could only summarize that if she had a successful shower then the rest would be fighting for the showers later.

The water felt great! She lathered up her hair and rinsed out the grim and oil. Then conditioned and started to wash. As Mai washed her body she became aware that someone was standing in the water behind her. Squinting she saw the outline of a young child snickering at her.

Without pausing a beat she took her washcloth and shook it at the child. "If you don't watch out I will wash you right up too! You obviously need it!"

Looking startled the child flickered and then left.

Take that! She snickered; there isn't a child alive that enjoys a forced bath!

When she got out of the bathroom, clean and sweet smelling she stumbled onto the dirty group members standing outside the bathroom door.

"Well?" Ayako asked hopefully.

Mai flashed a victory sign. "You just have to show them who is boss!" She skipped down the hall toward the base.

* * *

221 words.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tea**

**A growl permeated the room. Someone coughed a little and the growl rumbled again. To my amusement, everyone looked frantically at me. Apparently Naru needed a fix. **

**With a long suffering sigh I got up to go make tea. **

**Walking carefully back with the tray, I passed out tea to everyone. Naru took his cup with a noticeable tension relieving drop of his shoulders. He sipped and paused. Everyone else who had just taken a drink spewed tea out of their mouths.**

**Suddenly the room started to get cold. He looked at me with glacier blue eyes. "**_**What did you do to the tea?"**_** I was puzzled. I hadn't done anything I don't usually do… Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of children's laughter. The room got colder and Naru glared at the ceiling.**

**Bou-san said it first. "Oh crap! They messed with his tea!"**


	21. Chapter 23

**A Happy Little Tune**

I watched Bou-san and John finish getting ready for their exorcisms. Naru in a fit of cold temper ordered the two to exorcise the two demon children to hell. Ok I am adlibbing but he did say…

"Exorcism…Now…" While he stared Bou-san and John down.

Masako immediately began to argue and was still arguing for the cleansing of their spirits. Ayako came to sit next to me as we watched the men finish pulling together their ofudas and scriptures.

Suddenly an odd chilling sensation swept me from head to toe.

* * *

To the dumbfounded looks of the team; Ayako and Mai suddenly leapt up from their seats on the couch and skipped over to Naru who was seated on a chair in front of the computers. Then they linked hands and started singing "ring-around-the-rosy!" As they circled around him.

Clapping their hands at the end they then clasped hands and skipped out singing gaily "you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

At which point the men and lone woman looked at each other in silence.

Bou-san broke the silence. "If it had only been Mai I might not suspect anything, but I know for a fact that Ayako does NOT skip... or sing."

* * *

208 words


	22. Chapter 22

**Discoveries**

The team found Mai and Ayako sitting in the backyard… in a mound of dirt playing mud pies. Mai strangely fit in. Ayako looked just _wrong_ sitting there happily smearing mud all over herself.

Bou-san's mouth dropped, John looked ready to faint, Masko hummed and hid a smirk behind her sleeve. Naru looked on with a hint of disgust and distaste.

Suddenly Mai grabbed her boobs. "Look Tai! I have boobies!" Ayako looked down and then grabbed her own. "Well mine are bigger! Mamoru!"

"nah-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

Suddenly both Mai and Ayako were scrambling at their dirty shirts to take them off.

"STOP!" Naru yelled in a firm voice. Eyebrow twitching. Everyone else had a sweat-drop…

"Come with me. _And_ you _**will**_ keep your shirts on or so help me I will make you regret it for the rest of your spiritual life!" Mai and Ayako stared at the scary man with the mean face and nodded.

Then everyone started back for the base; in the middle Ayako and Mai looked chastised, until you heard them whispering back and forth as they watched Naru. Overheard was Mai… "Do you think if I let him have these boobies he won't be so mad?"

* * *

203 words.


	23. Chapter 24

**A Scolding gone wrong**

Ayako and Mai sat on the couch, kicking their feet rebelliously. Naru stood in front of them with a frown on his face. He nodded a Masako to proceed with her cleansing and she stepped forward.

"Come now children, why are you not passing on?" She said it gently and carefully.

Both Mai and Ayako stuck their noses in the air. "We know who you are and the girls we took over both agree that you are a snotty tattletale!" Masako's face tightened. "No, we have just had some misunderstandings."

Mai and Ayako stuck their fingers in their ears. "Lalalala"

Masako looked like she was ready to kill. Bou-san coughed and then went to the girls. "Now ladies, I mean gentlemen, please be nice we just want to help."

"Ohh! We know you! You are lots of fun!" At which point both Ayako and Mai jumped on Bou-san hugging and trying to wrestle much like a little boy, all flailing body and waving arms. Bou-san looked happily uncomfortable with the wriggling mass of girls on him.

Until he caught sight of the twin killer glares sent to him by Masako _and _Naru.

* * *

192 Words


	24. Chapter 25

**Mommy?**

Bou-san quickly got out from under the wrestling bodies of the girls. Sheepishy he gave a shrug at the fuming Masako and Naru. Before anyone could go any further with the boys possessing Mai and Ayako the owners of the house stepped into the room. It was the tall quiet father and the louder plump mother.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Both the girls ran for the parents… who stepped back in alarm.

"What's going on? What are you doing!?" Screeched the mother, obviously alarmed at the childlike expressions of hope and love on the girls faces.

"Mommy?"

Both girls had stopped themselves before they had glomped on the parents.

"Don't touch me! What are you doing? Playing some sick prank!?" the mother reqoiled from the girls, anguish on her face.

The girls gave a soft sob of a breaking heart and then they both dashed around the parents and out the door. The sound of their crying echoed down the hall and then went silent.

* * *

165 Words


	25. Chapter 26

**The forgiven and unforgiven**

John stepped forward first towards the parents who were frozen in front of the door. "I am sorry Ma'am, but your deceased children had possessed those two girls earlier today."

The plump little woman gave a shiver and a soft "Oh no…"

Naru stepped forward. "Indeed from their actions I can surmise that they had stayed around because they didn't want to leave _you_."

The woman sat down slowly her husbands' arm about her shoulders. "When the boys died I had often asked myself what would I do without those scamps causing havoc and mayhem around the house?… and how much I would miss their giggling faces."

She stood up, face determined. "We need to go find my babies and sort this out."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

They found Ayako first. Rocking back and forth in the old room that had been hers. The mother went to Ayako and awkwardly put her arms around the woman.

"I am sorry Tai, I didn't recognize you. I am so happy to hold you again I forgive you for the pranks… they made me laugh."

Ayako turned her face to the woman. "They did? I am so happy!" She beamed at the woman.

Suddenly loud screaming and knocking filled the house. Everyone looked around on guard.

"Uh oh, I think Mamoru is mad." Ayako whispered hunching into his mother.

* * *

231 Words


	26. Chapter 27

**Apologies**

They found Mamoru/Mai in the living room face down in the carpet having the most classic three-year old tantrum known to man. She/he was actually causing the walls to pulsate with her anger.

The mother bravely stepped in to the room. Everyone else too chicken-shit to try... She walked over to the flailing body and said in a firm voice. "Stop this at once!"

Mai's crying got louder and strangely more fake…

"Enough! Or you won't get your hug!"

Mai looked up eyes large, tears glistening and bottom lip quivering. Everyone outside the room stepped back even more. Puppy dog looks like that were lethal! Naru actually turned away from the room all together!

"Don't you want me anymore Mommy?" Asked Mai/Mamoru.

"Oh baby!" The tearful mother gathered up Mai and the squished her into a hug that suddenly buried her face deeply into the plump mother's bosom. The team began to get afraid that Mai's body would die of suffocation!


	27. Chapter 28

**Resolution**

Mai/Mamoru began to jerk her head backwards in futile attempt to breathe. Then in a move that was obviously well practiced but not well executed (due to body differences) she pushed, ducked and twisted right out of the mother's arms. The plump little mother stayed where she was and started crying softly into her hands, the father seeing that the storm had calmed came in and put his arms around his wife.

Dusting himself/herself off with obvious satisfaction, Mai turned and "eeped!" Standing over her was the SPR gang. Naru at the head, arms crossed and a cold stern expression on his face. Mai/Mamoru didn't stand a chance as the team whisked her away from the scene of her crime.


	28. Chapter 29

**Knowing who not to piss off **

Back in the base room, the two girls were again sitting on the couch swinging their legs in a distinct lack of remorse for the lastest scenes of disobedience. Bou-san, Masako and John were whispering frantically to try to find a solution. Naru was standing over Mai, in a vaguely threatening manner that kept the boys/girls in their seats, but they kept eyeing him from the corner of their eyes, mischief lurking.

From across the room, Lin gave a large sigh and then pulled his lanky body off of his chair and turned and faced the girls. Both of whom went to attention at his movements and gave him wide eyed stares. The other three people stopped whispering. Lin walked slowly in front of the girls, looking down with a completely serious face said "Enough." The boys nodded and then as quietly as they came, they left. Leaving the slumped over bodies of Mai and Ayako.

Lin calmly turned and went back to his seat. Ignoring the stares and the "hmph" from Naru.


	29. Chapter 30

**In Hiding**

Ayako was on a rampage. Mumbling, shaking her hands and letting out shrieks of rage as she paced back and forth in the base room. I was in awe of her fine display of sheer feminine rage.

"How dare they make me sit in mud! They ruined my favorite shirt!"

I sat next to Bou-san who was sitting at the edge of his seat. Whether it was because he too was in awe or maybe he was afraid that Ayako would direct some of that rage towards him I don't know. For myself I too was ready to send those demon children to the afterlife… Masako had been very quick and happy to let Ayako and I know exactly how we had behaved while possessed.

Displaying a keen sense of self preservation, the boys have seemingly decided to leave our group alone for a while… watching Ayako I couldn't blame them for that.


	30. Chapter 31

**Tally**

Well when I look back at recent events the boys have managed to unhinge Ayako, change Bou-san's looks, thoroughly embarrass myself and Masako and screwed with Naru's tea. (Not to mention gave their mother a hard time and pranked their sister in their spare time) …

Whereas the SPR team is no closer to giving these boys cleansings and moving them on, without resorting to the more drastic measure of an exercism that these naughty boys don't really deserve. That would be like beating them severely for not doing as their told. Then again, these boys did make me grab my boobs in front of Naru…

Boys: 7 SPR: 0


	31. Chapter 32

Ultimatum

"We will be leaving in 24 hours." Naru said in a steady voice. Not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. Everyone started talking at once protesting this sudden change. He looked up, silencing us with a quick hard glare.

"We aren't making any progress and these children are not threats… not true threats anyway. If nothing is resolved in the next 24 hours then I am packing up and leaving. You are of course welcome to stay and try to figure something out on your own. But I have better things to do with my time then chase after these children."

With that he turned around and left us to stare helplessly at each other.


	32. Chapter 33

**A light shines.**

It is true that this was not a case that had us on our toes, waiting for something nasty to make our nightmares a little more interesting at night. But still! To decide that he was going to just leave these two boys on their own to figure it out! What a Jerk!

I couldn't see what a good solution was, somehow we had to get them to pass… think think MAI!

Suddenly a light bulb turned on in the back of my mind… and turned off with startling abruptness… I had started to have an idea only to remember the last episode with the boys… But still the light turned on dim but growing brighter all the time. I took off down the hall to find everyone and tell them my plan.


	33. Chapter 34

No love lost

It is true that women will fight even on something they agree on! Masako and I both agree that Naru is an amazing man… we just don't agree on who should have him! Even on other things Masako and I disagree. We both agree that the boys need to be saved. Masako just doesn't want to save them my way! The good news to that is that she doesn't have a better idea… nor does anyone else… Naru flat out told me he thinks this is a horrible plan… but his opinions don't count!

That night in the dark with only a candle flickering, illuminating all of us in the room, Masako and I both did our best to invite the spirits of the two boys to take over. Because we both agreed that we were the best for the job and the most determined to save the twins.


End file.
